


Tentazioni in bikini

by Arwen88



Series: Manu & Wendy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Scritta per il Cow T. Manu è un personaggio creato dalla Yuppu





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Cow T. Manu è un personaggio creato dalla Yuppu

A dodici anni Manu non capiva cosa ci fosse di speciale nelle ragazze. Alcune erano simpatiche, ma non capiva proprio perché alcuni restassero a guardarle a bocca aperta. Almeno finché la sua famiglia decise di andare a New York a fare visita alla famiglia del ragazzo di suo fratello maggiore per il quattro luglio. Manu sentì “piscina” e decise di andarla a vedere, impaziente di trovare un po' di fresco.  
Wendy stava nuotando con tutta calma, convinta gli ospiti sarebbero arrivati più tardi, quando sentì dei passi e vide un ragazzino fermarsi a fissarla. “Tu devi essere Manu.” Gli sorrise uscendo dalla piscina per presentarsi.  
A vedere la quindicenne con addosso soltanto un bikini Manu sentì la mascella cadergli e improvvisamente il suo corpo reagire mentre capiva di colpo perché le ragazze piacessero tanto.

Manu era carino e dopo un po' iniziò finalmente a parlarle oltre che seguirla con lo sguardo. Passarono così un paio d'anni, vedendosi durante le vacanze, e Wendy iniziò a chiedersi se la vedesse come una bella ragazza da ammirare o se potesse essere interessato ad altro. Decise di approfittare di un pomeriggio in cui lui l’aveva seguita al lago per una nuotata e dopo essersi spalmata da sé di crema solare lanciò uno sguardo verso di lui.  
“Posso chiederti un favore? Mi metteresti la crema sulle spalle?”  
Manu la fissò in silenzio prima di muoversi per fare come lei aveva chiesto, nonostante le mani che tremavano a poter toccare la sua pelle nuda e calda. Wendy si godette le sue mani addosso per un po' prima di guardarlo da sopra la spalla.  
"Se ti da fastidio puoi slacciare il costume."  
Lo disse come indifferenza ma restò a guardare la sua reazione, sorridendo un po' con la speranza di poter presto andare oltre la semplice amicizia.


End file.
